The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Data feeds have conventionally been used as a mechanism to provide content to users that access the data feed. For example, content may be posted to the data feed by users, content providers, etc. In turn, the posted content may be displayed to users viewing the data feed. In many instances, content that is posted to the data feed is external to a provider of the data feed (e.g. is stored by a third party, etc.), which unfortunately can endanger the security of the data feed when the content posted to the data feed is malicious.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that safeguard against the publication of malicious content to a data feed.